Boogie Down Bronx
Boogie Down Bronx is a song performed by Man Parrish featured in the radio station Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lyrics :Cool johnski from the freeze force crew :I came here to say a def rhyme for you :About the boogie down bronx, it's a one of a kind :It's the place to be; it's a state of mind :But the guys out here, they really are crookin' :They snatch gold chains when the cops ain't lookin' :But what can i say? it's the place to be :It's where i stay in reality :So listen close and you all will here :About the devestatin' body rocker of the year :Chorus: :Boogie down bronx, boogie down bronx, boogie :Boogie down bronx, boogie down bronx, boogie :Boogie down bronx, boogie down bronx, boogie boogie :Boogie down bronx, boogie boogie, boogie boogie :One young man born to be an mc :The only one that rocks ya with a guarantee :Because i dress to impress :Guaranteed to be a hit :I walk down the street :The girls are jumpin' on it :I got the ladies on my left :The beats on my right :The ladies follow me all through the night :'cause i'm the one with the action :The king of satisfaction :You listen to my rhythm :There is a chain reaction :It goes on your back :It goes down your spine :And when it hits your head :It's gonna blow your mind :And if you're from the bronx :And you hear the sound :Come on, everybody :Boogie down, boogie down :(chorus) :My man man parrish and cool raul :Cooler than the water in a swimming pool :Like a r to the a, the u and the l :Pushing more power than a duracell :And like the l to the a, the f and the y :The hip-hop master that you can't deny :So check out the beat and listen to the sound :And if you're from the bronx just boogie down :(chorus) :People all around walk around in the streets :They got the funky box with the johnski beats :You here the sound, become a believer :Then go to the bronx, hang out at the fever :You take the d to 205th :Then go see me 'cause i got the gift :And i'm the cool mc with the vicious sounds :I'm not from the bronx, but i still boogie down :F to the r, double e, z, e :F to the o, the r, c, e :Yes, the freeze force and we never lost :At any cost 'cause i'm the boss :I'm the cash back, money keeper :Never broke, never cheaper :If you ask me for a dime :Give it to you any time :Keep cash money, but i'm no jerk :I can use it, don't abuse it, i can put it to work :Just to buy my clothes, all designer names :And if you wanna bite, you'll never look the same :Bill blass, calvin klein, are some of mine :You'll never catch me on the welfare line :(chorus) :You've got the perfect beat, i hear you say :But you better listen close 'cause i'm here to state :That i rock so good, i rock so strong :I rock so well 'cause i last so long :I rock the mic with the greatest of ease :To all the all fine and the sweet and the young ladies :And when i say my rhymes, i know ya want to bite :That's not right or polite, so we have to fight :But i don't want to fight; i'd rather rhyme instead :'cause my rhyme style's fresher than wonder bread :And all my brothers in the bronx we got to rhyme :Catch all the ladies and blow their minds :And all the brothers and the sisters in the us of a :This hip-hop music is here to stay :Johnski boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Freeze force boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Raul boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Zulu nation boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Mayor koch boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Captain mike boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Two sisters boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Haunted house boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Brooklyn boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Queens boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Staten island boogies down to the boogie down bronx :Manhattan boogies down to the boogie down bronx :(chorus 5x) Video Category:GTA Vice City Stories songs Category:Fresh FM